


Saga Of The Gentle Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, a merry fire in the hearth, hot chocolate, and good company.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Saga Of The Gentle Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



It’s the most wonderful time of the year for the beloved lovers—there’ll be much mistltoeing and hearts will be glowing when love ones are near…oh joy, oh joy, it’s the most wonderful time of the year!

A winter wonderland blankets the town in fluffy snow as Stiles soul has found peace and harmony being with the man he loves with all his heart. Winter means building a snowman merrily decorated with a top hat, coal eyes and a carrot nose in the back yard, and arctic kisses in a winter wonderland shared between cups of yummy hot chocolate. Blue mittens on palms and warm scarfs draped over shoulder, there are giggles in the chilly air during a time of joyful cheer.

While the snow falls, Derek gets a silliness buzzing through him as pure happiness comes over him. Everything is perfect and wondrous—his eyes twinkle brighter, his smile shines glowingly, and his bubbly personality glows. His tummy shakes as he rumbles with bubbly laughter as they lay in the snow to make angels, grinning with a bright smile so big it made his cheeks flush rosy-pink. 

When Derek tickles Stiles tummy and makes him giggle, he laughs merrily as Stiles rolls in the snow, the beautiful snowflakes sticking to his eyelash. When Stiles gets up and grabs a handful of snow, starting a snowball fight, Derek is ready and raring to go, growling playfully as a dazzling smile lights up his handsome face.

Stiles misses him with the snowball, and is chased by the wolf who easily catches him; Derek hugs Stiles in his arms, snuggling him as they share a gentle kiss.

Later at night, once the frosty chill has chased them inside their warm and cozy cottage in the woods, there’s nothing better than a mug filled with gooey marshmallows and steaming hot chocolate while snuggled up in a quilt on a snowy night. The twinkling lights from the Christmas tree fill the room as they savor their delicious drink, Derek pull Stiles into his arms, cuddling him lovingly.

Derek's big brown eyes are fond and kind as he tenderly cupped Stiles cheek, brushing a thumb over the soft skin. Cuddled up by the fire with a delicious cup of hot chocolate, with a canvas of fluffy snow outside their window, Derek gently kisses his mate, keeping the kiss feather light and dearly sweet as his heart skips a beat.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1160892.html?thread=116697788#t116697788)


End file.
